Trans-States
The 'Predicted Future' hoax concluded that Trans-States would be a country in 2021, after the destruction of the then-thought United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin. The Posturpidical Penguins will be the main nationalities of the island. The Trans-States would be located in current-day Trans-Antarctican-Antarctic Peninsulan-Eastshieldian border. The country would serve as a future home to the much-larger Posturpidical Penguins as stated in the predicted 2021 Constituition of the United States of Antarctica and entities. The Time Agency concluded this untrue. Even without the Time Agency's help, the United Rebels nation would not attack as they: *Converted to the United Penguins' Republic. *Were no longer enemies with the USA *Merged with MAI, a republic with good relations with the USA.. Among the 500 Posutrpidical Penguins interviewed during a 2009 survey, more than 450 respondents stated that they would prefer to live in the USA than have a self-governed country. See more below. History After the United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin collapsed, they needed to form a new government. Meanwhile, the southwestern part of the whole collapsed wanted to form a new government for long. They decided to set up the government there, leaving the other piece out and off. It became an Aristocracy and has it's minister, and such. Hoax The hoax was only found out in late 2009, several months after the Predicted Future's release to public. The United Rebels Republic reformed, or at least became, the United Penguins Republic. Its had some relations with the USA, thus preventing war. At the same time, the Time Agency researched the year 2021 and concluded there is no Trans-States nation. This evidence is further supported by the fact that the United Penguins Republic merged with MAI in 2010. MAI is not a socialist country and mantains ties with the USA very closely. The Leader, the leader of the United Penguins' Republic, was appointed as President, and then became 'Elected Dictator'. However, MAI warned him that he was not allowed to start a war, or the war would be cancelled effectively and he would be demoted. Posturpidical Penguins also had no intention to have a future country. See below. Survey A survey was conducted on 500 Posturpidical Penguins in 2009. The question asked was: Out of 500 respondents, 450 stated that they did not want to have a country of their own. 258 stated that they preferred to stay in the USA. 141 stated that they were 'content' with the living environment with the USA but would be moving to another country, most likely UnitedTerra or Snowzerland. 50 said that they were not content with the living environment in the USA, but did not want to have a country of their own, either. Only one said that he would not like to stay anywhere in Antarctica. Out of the 50 respondents who agreed they should have a country of their own, 47 said that they wanted to do it by a treaty. 33 stated they disliked the USA treatment. 14 said that the USA should at least give them a state. Only three wanted to go to war with the USA. One further said that he wanted to 'eliminate the USA'. Government Trans-States is an Aristocracy, a country which is ruled by several prominent citizens, based on their fame and fortune alike. Originally intended to be a communist democratic state, it eventually became an aristocracy. Com Wah Ah Francis, a prominent citizen who has done much contributions to the society, became the first and only leader of the country. There is also a cabinet of ministers who control various areas of society, including the Ministry of Financial Affairs, Ministry of Media and Communication, Ministry of Education, Information and Sports, Ministry of Healthcare, Ministry of Infrastructure, Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Ministry of Justice and Crime, and many more. These are also ruled by prominent citizens, most of which are in ministries which they are most familiar with. There are also many government agencies, most of them official, some of them unofficial. Here are several prominent government agencies: *Association of Housing and Transport Development, Management and Assessment (AHTDMA) - The agency, a subsidiary of the Ministry of Infrastructure, controls all development of infrastructure as well as management and assessment of properties. *Board of Healthcare, Fitness and Wellness (BHFW) - The board, a subsidiary of the Ministry of Healthcare, promotes healthcare in the country. *Bureau of Immigration (BoI) - The bureau, a shared subsidiary between the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of Justice and Crime, assess records on all passengers entering and exiting the country. These government agencies are funded graciously by the Authority of Taxing (AoT), which collects taxes from taxpayers. Geography Trans-States would be located in what is currently a tri-state area, shared between Trans-Antarctica, Eastshield and the Antarctic Peninsula. Trans-States has several cities and towns, the most notable being the capital and most populous city, Valve City. Trans City is the second most populous and is located many miles southwest. Demographics Race Most of the penguins in the densely populated Trans-States are Postropedical Penguins. This race is best known for having 100% no back pains, whose genes prove so. Other than Postropedical Penguins, Adelie Penguins also live in Trans-States, mainly in Valve City. Other minor races are not considered. Language The official languages of Trans-States are Posturpidic, mainly spoken my the Postropedical Penguins race, and English. Regional languages include Posturpidic, Arizonian and the Crossway Languages, along with English. Posturpidic words usually contain only one syllable. All English words with only one syllable are retained in the Posturpidic language, however, words with two syllables or more are altered. For example: Hello becomes Hi, Goodbye becomes Bye, Computer becomes Com, Tissue becomes Tsue (pronnounced Swee), and much more. This is meant for the relaxation of the Posturpidic Penguins' vocal chords, although it also causes misunderstandings between penguins. Arizonian is an unrecognized regional language widely spoken in the countryside. It is a mix of English, Dorkugese and Posturpidic, in which most of the words contain less syllables than its English counterparts, and in Dorkugese. For example: Hello becomes Hiyo, Goodbye becomes Byeyo, Computer becomes Computar, Tissue becomes Sueish (pronnounced sue-ish). It causes less misunderstandings, but is not spoken in the city as it feels extremely awkward. The Crossway Languages are basically a mix of words from different languages. It is not officially recognized and not widely used, but is most commonly used only in Trans-States, thus earning it the title of being a regional language. Culture Media Television There would be a saturated market for the broadcasting of television programs. A sleuth of television networks would be broadcasted through various stations in Valve City and other parts of the country. Popular channels that had at least captured 2% of the market are: TSTV, Connoi Aluwi Bastadia Network, Woot Bounce Network and the Public Broadcasting Channel of Trans-States. Trans-States Television Trans-States Television, signa TSTV, is the most popular television network in Trans-States, capturing 2.7% of the market. Trans-Sates Television is the primary broadcaster of all Trans-States programs, and is the most reliable news source in the country next to the national press. Rumors speak that TSTV was founded in 1977 under a hidden alias, but only commenced operations and became public in 2017, the birth of Trans-States, although this is technically not true at all. Connoi Aluwi Bastadia Network Connoi Aluwi Bastadia Network, isnga CABN, is a popular television channel in Trans-States that broadcasts only in Valve City and captures 2.4% of the market. Some of its popular original programs include the controversial 'Trans-States MANIA' and the popular 'Trans-States Idol' that lasted for a year. It was founded in 2014 under the rule of the United Rebels Republic, and became a primary channel only in 2017 upon the foundation of the nation. Woot Bounce Network Woot Bounce Network, signa WBN, is a television channel in Trans-States that captured 2.3% of the market. It is notorious for its newscasters and actors who seemed to be part of armies. The Woot Bounce Network was formed only in 2019 and was at its peak only in 2021. WBN broadcasts mainly documentaries and reality shows, such as the History of Dictatorship of the Darks and the Surviving Thing. Public Broadcasting Channel of Trans-States The Public Broadcasting Channel of Trans-States, signa PBCT, is a public broadcasting service in Trans-States that captured 2.1% of the market. It is funded by the Trans-States Monetary Authority, Trans-States Funding for Media Programme and the public. The PBCTS is best known for its education material such as the World of YOO and SOMETHING TO DO WITH STRAWBERRIES AND CHEESE. The PBCTS was formed in 2012, during the Dictatorship of the Darks era under the name 'Darks Channelle', renamed Hail Workers Channel and eventually PBCTS. Infrastructure Education and Healthcare See Also *Predicted Future *United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin Category:Rooms